Harry Potter and The NeverEnding Love
by Megan Elaine
Summary: Harry Potter and the NeverEnding Love takes place after HalfBlood Prince. It shows struggles and will eventually go through the final battle. Enjoy!
1. The Aftermath

A/N Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as i enjoy writing. Keep a heads up for my new Lily and James Fanfic (my favortie one so far!) If you get a chance, please review. Also, keep a watch for upcoming chapters; they will be arriving soon!

Harry walked slowly towards the Hogwart's Express. The battle inside his heart was ragging on, ignoring his brain's pleas to drop the whole subject.

_You did the right thing._

But how do I know anymore?

_Do you want Voldemort to know about Ginny?_

Absolutely not, but what if Snape and Malfoy have already told him? We weren't exactly keeping it a secret…

_Well everyone knows that, but what if they haven't told him yet?_

Well you did what you-

"Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Harry jumped slightly - he hadn't noticed her and Ron standing before him. They were obviously waiting for Harry.

"Hey mate! What took you so long! Hermione and I have been waiting for you. We better hurry, we don't want to miss the train," said Ron.

"Oh, I was just, well -" Harry started to reply.

"Oh just never mind! We gave to get to the train!" retorted Hermione, cutting Harry off.

Once they were safely on the train, they started to look for an empty compartment. After a few minutes they finally found one.

"Harry, I really hate to do this but Ron and I really need to go and do our prefect duties…" said Hermione slowly.

Harry was relieved slightly because he wanted sometime alone to think about recent events.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine until you get back," he said, giving a very forced grin.

"Harry, are you –"

"Ron seriously I'll be fine!" he interrupted hastily.

They both got up and mumbled "See you in a bit," as they walked out.

Harry sat in the empty compartment, just thinking. He was so devastated by Ginny and their break-up and Dumbledore's death that he didn't really know what to think anymore.

He suddenly heard a soft knock at the door. He looked up to only see the stunning Ginny Weasley.

He hastily got up with a weak smile and opened the door.

"Hi Harry," Ginny started quickly. "Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full and-"

"Oh, of course it is ok." Harry stepped aside and let her pass. He then realized that he didn't have much to say so he just turned and sat back down.

"So are you going to come to the Burrow?" asked Ginny.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't want to miss Bill and Phlegm's-" He stopped for a moment as Ginny snorted. "-I mean Fleur's wedding. I think I'll just go the Dursley's for about a week or so and then go to the Burrow the night of my birthday."

"I totally forgot about the wedding with everything happening," said Ginny as her eyes began to glisten with tears. Harry could tell she was trying to hold them back, but one, just one, tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny choked as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Ginny," Harry asked as he transferred to her side of the compartment, "please tell me what's wrong." Harry wiped off another tear that had just escaped her eye. He rarely saw Ginny cry.

She sighed, "it's just you and Dumbledore… and oh Harry! I love you! And…'' She started to say more but began to cry to hard.

"Ginny, look at me." He gently raised her head with his hand. He couldn't sit and watch as this slowly tore her apart. "I love you too, so much, but if Voldemort found out…" Whether he couldn't finish, or he didn't want to, he didn't know. All he knew was that it was too painful to think about.

Ginny replied, "Harry, I know! I knew that since the day you kissed me in the common room – perhaps before - but I don't care! I'm old enough to think for myself. I _am_ 16 years old, you know! Besides, I'm in as much danger without you! And don't you think Snape and Malfoy have already told him?"

"But what if they haven't?" Harry said softly.

"And what if they have!" Retorted Ginny, who was slightly pink in the cheeks. "Do you want to wonder you whole life? You…_we_ should live our life to the fullest while we still can!"

"Ginny, please! I've thought this all through! What if that had been _your_ funeral? I would go my whole life wondering, no, _knowing_ it was my fault. I'm sorry. I love you so much, but that's why I did what I did! I have stayed up countless nights staring out my window thinking what's best for us! You know how Voldemort uses people I am close to. If that had been your funeral I would be… I would be so lost without you. I couldn't bear to lose you…" Harry had suddenly realized that he too had tears in his eyes.

"Did you not just listen to me? I am in just as much danger without you as I am with you. He knows I'm Ron's sister! And besides, if Snape and Malfoy have told him, they wouldn't know that we have broken up! It would just be useless time spent away from each other." Ginny was looking pleadingly at him with her gorgeous eyes. She didn't know how he would react. She had thought about those words for hours.

"I… Ginny… but what… I don't know," Harry didn't really know how to finish his sentence. He knew that she knew he was giving in slightly.

Ginny moved ever so close to Harry. She didn't know how he would react or even what she was doing. She closed her eyes and kissed him. One slow, long kiss. When they finally broke, Ginny looked up at him, breathing heavily.

Harry sighed and thought to himself, _She really does have a point_. Harry looked at her and with a small smile he said, "You really do put up a good fight."

And with those words said, she launched at him and gave him the longest, warmest hug he had ever experienced.

Harry could feel her muscles loosen while she was in his arms. Without speaking, she gently unfolded from his hug and laid down on the seat with her head resting in his lap.

He started to gently brush her flaming red hair out of her face. Ron and Hermione came back from prefect duty and were happy to see them back together. By that time both Ginny and Harry had fallen asleep.

Hermione was so happy to see them reunited. Only hours ago Ginny had found Hermione and pulled her into the bathroom. They had sat on the floor while Ginny bawled her eyes out. They sat there for over a half hour.

"Hermione?" Ron said slowly.

She had suddenly realized that she was starring at him.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I'm just so happy for them." She looked at him and sadly realized how much she loved Ron, but knew that he would never feel the same way.

Ron sighed, "Yeah me too."

They sat there and just continued to look at each other. They didn't know it, but they were both thinking the same thing: how much they cared about each other.

Suddenly at the same time, they opened their mouths, "I have to talk to you," they said nervously in unison.

"Go ahead Ron, you first," Hermione's heart fluttered.

"Well it's just that Hermione, well I, um, I reallyreallyreallylikeyouhermione..." He said the last bit quite fast.

Hermione's eyes widened and thought she might honestly faint from her heart beating so fast. She gave Ron a huge hug and whispered in his ear, "Ron, I really like you too." Kissing him on the cheek, she settled against his shoulder and his chin rested on her head. She suddenly realized how tired she was. Just like her friends across from her, she fell asleep in the arms of the person who had her heart.


	2. Birthday Suprises

_CRACK. _Hermione and Ginny suddenly appeared in a room that clearly belonged to the famous Harry Potter.

"Shh! Ok, it didn't wake him. Good. Let's just put the presents here and then we can do what we talked about," said Ginny in a hushed voice

"Ginny, are you sure about this? I mean, your mom will get angry at you for just leaving in the middle of the night!" Hermione replied anxiously, brushing her bushy hair back from her face.

"Oh don't worry Hermione, I left a note," Ginny quietly answered. "Now do the charms and leave! And I do mean that in the nicest way possible."

A few moments passed as Hermione waved her wand in what seemed to be rather erratic motions, concentrating hard. "Alright, the charms are set, see you tomorrow, and wish him a happy birthday from Ron and me!"

_CRACK. _Hermione disapparated. Ginny winced at the noise and turned from where Hermione had left to look as Harry lying in bed with the sheets mostly kicked off due to the hot weather.

_Aw, he is so cute when he sleeps! I didn't know that his hair could get any messier! Aw! Look at him in his t-shirt and boxers. He is just so adorable! _ Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny, trying to be as quiet as possible, slid off her coat. She was still dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of long flannel pants and a pink tank top. She carefully pulled back the sheets and lay next to Harry. She then pulled the covers back over the two of them and fell right to sleep.

Harry woke up and realized that he had slept in, a rare occasion indeed. He had the distinct feeling that someone was watching him. He grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and rolled over, only to see that someone else was sharing the bed with him! Harry was so shocked that he fell right off of the bed. Instantly he jumped off of the floor, blushing to see the other occupant awake and smiling, clearly amused.

"Ginny! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry asked trying to catch his breath.

"Well good morning to you too," replied Ginny as she sat up, yawned and stretched. "I thought I would give you your birthday present early. I hope that I haven't startled you." She then flashed a very large grin.

"Oh no, falling off my bed wasn't that much of a startle!" Harry said, chuckling a bit. "How long have you been here? Merlin, you are lucky that my relatives didn't come in!"

Ginny started to get out of bed as she replied. "Oh since about 6:00 this morning. Don't worry about them, Hermione put silencing and locking charms on the door."

"How long have you been planning this?" Harry look shocked at all the thought going into his early birthday present.

"About 3 days or so." Ginny got up and walked over to him and gave Harry a very tight hug. She quietly whispered in his ear. "Happy Birthday!" With that she looked in his oh so gorgeous eyes and gave him a quick kiss.

Harry's hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. He was surprised at how much her warm breath on his ear could affect him.

"Now," Ginny said with a start, "let's get to the presents!"

Harry began to unwrap the smallest one. It was quite a few candies from Fred and George. He then grabbed another present; it was yet another book on Quidditch from Hermione. The last present was from Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. It was a kit for his firebolt.

"Now," Ginny said in a seductive voice, "for my present. I'll give you part of it right now and save the rest for later."

She walked over to him and sat on his lap facing him; each of her legs were on either side of him. She looked into his gorgeous emerald green eyes and they began to kiss.

Harry forgot how good it felt to kiss her. It brought back so many wonderful memories. He distinctly remembered their first kiss: It was in the common room right after they won the Quidditch cup. It was so sudden, but felt so wonderful. He had been scared that Ron would be furious with him, but he didn't really seem to care that much.

Ginny gently leaned against him so they fell back onto the bed. The kiss was getting more passionate by the second. Harry slowly rolled over so he was on top.

Ginny began to run her hands up and down his back while he slowly kissed her jaw line and her neck. Knowing they wouldn't go any farther, they just laid there snogging.

_CRACK._ Hermione appeared into Harry's room. She let out a _very_ audible gasp and covered her eyes remarkably fast with her hands. She also turned around to face the wall.

Harry abruptly sat up, causing Ginny to fall to the floor this time. He immediately got up and helped her to her feet.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry you guys! But Ginny, your mum is going ballistic! She said for you to come home this instant."

"Ok, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ginny said.

Harry didn't know if he had ever been so embarrassed in his life! "Umm… hold on let me throw on some jeans and I will come with you. I'll come back later to get my things." Harry quickly threw on the pants.

"Hermione, go ahead, I'll go with Harry," said Ginny as she gave him a smirk.

_CRACK._ With that, Hermione had left.

Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and placed her hand on his arm.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She looked apprehensive but not guilty in the slightest in Harry's eyes as she smiled lovingly at him.

_CRACK,_ they left for the Burrow.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed as soon as the two appeared.

"I'm sorry mum! I just really wanted to surprise Harry for his birthday! I left you a note so you at least knew where I was," she said quickly.

"Ginny, there was no note! Where was it? You really shouldn't just leave like that. You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry. The note was right here on the table-HEY! Who moved it?" asked Ginny.

They heard distant shouts of laughter.

"FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley.

Slowly but surely Fred and George came down the stairs. They had a complete look of innocence on their faces.

"Yes mother?" They asked in unison.

"Don't 'yes mother' me! I thought Ginny could be dead! Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you all may go."

They all hurried up the stairs towards Ron's room. Ginny was a deep crimson red as she thought; _Oh I'm so stupid! I don't know if I will ever be able to look at Hermione without blushing!_ She looked at Harry and they both blushed.

The rest of the day went pretty well. Harry had gone back to the Dursley's for the last time to retrieve his belongings. Once he came back he told them about what happened. He said that Dudley and his Uncle Vernon had never been so happy in their lives, but that his Aunt Petunia was a little sad. He didn't know the reason for that.

Harry was so traumatized by Hermione seeing Harry and Ginny in such a compromising position that he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye or talk to her.

Before dinner everyone except Mrs. Weasley, who was preparing dinner, was in the living room. That chatted amiably for a while before they heard Ron's favorite words:

"Dinner's ready!" Announced Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone got up to head to the kitchen. Ginny held Harry back by grabbing his arm.

"Here," said Ginny with a sly grin, "once you have read it make sure you destroy it."

With that she slipped something into his hand and walked over to the dinner table. Harry unfolded the note and read it.

_Harry,_

_Meet me outside at 12:00 P.M. Sharp! I still owe you the rest of your birthday present._

_Loving you always,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Don't be late_

Harry had no idea what she had planned, but he couldn't wait. He barely ate any dinner because he was so nervous. He went upstairs and pretended to be asleep. Once he knew Ron was asleep, he got up and looks at the clock. It was 11:54, which meant he had 6 minutes to change and get outside. He put on his green shirt that he knew was her favorite and a pair of his best jeans (which weren't much, as they had once belonged to Dudley). Harry took a deep breath and went downstairs, not knowing what to expect. He had butterflies in his stomach and he felt slightly nauseous.

Harry walked outside and stood there, puzzled. Ginny wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Mr. Potter, you are late. It is now 12:02," said a very stern, but seductive voice.

Harry jumped; the voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Lumos" Harry muttered. He scanned everywhere for Ginny, then his light fell on her. She was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed. She was wearing a black skirt with ruffles on the bottom, falling right above her knees. She also had on a lacy red tank top that had a plunging neckline. To top it all off, she had on red stilettos that wrapped around her ankles, and her hair was half up, but the down part had nice spiral, bouncy curls.

Harry stood there completely at loss for words. He had never seen her look so beautiful in his life!

"Ginny! You look… wow!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny abruptly got up and started to walk towards the woods. She stopped after about 10 feet and motioned for him to follow with just her index finger. She then turned around and continued to walk towards the woods. Ginny didn't get that far because she tripped and fell. Harry rushed over to her side as she began to take off her high heels.

"These damn heels!" Ginny said angry. Harry began to laugh at her. "Don't laugh! I'd love to see you try and walk in these!"

Harry then apologized and picked her up. He gave her a quick kiss, and then set her back down.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, you were following me." She then took off towards the woods as before, but this time without heels.

Harry followed her obediently. After about five minutes of walking, and many failed attempts to find out where they were going, she stopped. She turned around and put a black silky cloth over his eyes. She then guided him for about a minute, and then stopped.

She whispered in his ear, "Keep your eyes closed," then she removed the cloth. "Okay you can open."

Harry obediently opened his eyes. They were at the river where they had all swam at many times, but much more romantic. There were candles floating everywhere and also rose petals floating in the water. Lastly, his eyes fell on the rather large blanket also covered in rose petals.

"Ginny! It's amazing!" exclaimed Harry.

"Really?" asked Ginny, Harry nodded.

Without any warning, Ginny jumped on him in a backwards-piggyback ride fashion and kissed him. They stood there for what seemed like hours. Then Harry lowered them onto the blanket. They laid there snogging for quite a while. Ginny jumped up quickly.

"Ginny? Are you ok?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Oh I'm wonderful, but you know that already," she gave him a very large smirk and a wink which caused Harry to blush. "Fancy a swim?" She asked him.

"I don't have my bathing suit…" replied Harry, looking sad.

Ginny just looked at him. "You'll think of something." With that, she gave him another large grin and jumped into the water fully clothed. Harry had obviously gotten the hint because he stood up and removed his shoes and socks, jumping in soon after.

They had so much fun swimming! After a few minutes they engaged in a splash fight. Several minutes later, and no chance that Ginny would give up; Harry went under the water... Ginny was stunned when the splashes she was sending out weren't returned. She paused and looked around; Harry wasn't in sight.

Ginny yelped as she was pulled under water by something _– someone -_ holding on to her leg. She instinctively took a very large breath, and obediently went down. Once she was under water she opened her eyes. Floating before her was the one and only Harry Potter. He looked gorgeous under water with his jet black hair floating around his face. Ginny wished she could see him like that forever, but being human, she needed oxygen.

Harry and Ginny floated slowly to the surface of the water.

"Ok, I'm getting really cold," said Ginny as she shivered. "Ready to get out?"

"Sure." Harry sadly got out of the water because he was having so much fun. Harry then realized he had been shivering also. Once they were out, he conjured two warm and fluffy towels.

"Harry, could you please dry me off? I'm freezing!" Ginny said to Harry's surprise.

"Huh?" he asked her confused.

"Well, seeing as you are now of age and can do magic outside of school, can you please dry me off!" Ginny said smiling. Harry's eyes widened in understanding and he quickly dried both of them off. However, there was still a slight chill in the air.

"Hey Harry, how about a sweatshirt?" asked Ginny eyeing him.

"Sure" Harry said. With some more concentration he imagined a sweatshirt with the most holes in it possible, thereby rendering the article of clothing useless.

"Oh you git!" Ginny replied as she punched him in the arm playfully. "I demand you put a new one on me this instant!"

Harry clicked his tongue in mock irritation. "Say please!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Please?"

Harry gave another flick of his wand.

"Is that better?" Harry said as he looked at her.

"Very much so, but I'm mad at you!" Ginny said and turned around, crossed her arms and said "Hmpf!"

Harry knew that he saw her smirk before she turned around. He walked very slowly and silently up behind her. He gently put his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Harry asked somewhat dramatically. She shook her head, but he knew she was smiling. "What can I do?"

"Oh I don't know," she said in a very mischievous voice.

Harry spun her around, caught her by her hips and kissed her. "Better?"

"A little," she said in voice that sounded like a 5 year old.

"Ok, close your eyes!" Ginny did as she was commanded. Harry turned towards the blanket and flicked his wand with some concentration. A tray of hot cocoa and cookies appeared.

Harry turned back to Ginny. "Keep your eyes closed!" He then led Ginny back to the blanket. "Ok, open." He whispered softly into her ear.

She opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh Harry! You know how I love hot cocoa after swimming." She then gave him a very tight, warm hug.

They sat there talking, drinking their hot cocas, eating their cookies, and occasionally engaging in snog sessions. They sat there for a little over an hour until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

"Harry! Harry! Bloody hell! Wake up!" All that got Ginny was a little grunt and him turning over. "Harry, honey, wake up." And she kissed him softly on the forehead, followed by the lips.

Harry awoke with a start. He sat up and rubbed he sleep out of his eyes.

"Hurry! Hurry get up! By your watch it's 9 o'clock! Everyone is probably already up! Come on! We have to hurry!" Ginny said urgently.

Harry got up, and vanished everything. They both took off at a dead run. Harry didn't know what Mrs. Weasley would do. This was their second time getting caught in two days so he became nervous.

They slowed down and caught their breath 10 feet in front of the Burrow. Then they walked into the house not knowing what to expect.


	3. The Wedding

A/N Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked quite hard on it! Expect chapter 4 in maybe a day or two. I have chapter 4 written, but im in a bit of a stitch. I have quite a massive amount of writers block for this fanfic. Stay tuned for my Lily and James fanfic coming out any time. That one is just a raging ball of fire!

Megan

They held their breath as they opened the door. Harry and Ginny stood in the door way waiting for the explosion. When none came, they looked up. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron were all sitting down to breakfast. To their astonishment they were all smiling, even Mrs. Weasley. They walked all the way into the house, closed the door and sat down.

"What would you dears like? I figured I would make you two French Toast seeing as Harry didn't get a birthday breakfast yesterday." They both blushed, knowing that that wasn't entirely true.

"Sounds great mum!" Ginny said, as she was the first one to recover from shock.

"Wonderful! So how was your walk this morning?" asked the very merry Mrs. Weasley.

Before Harry could stop himself he very bluntly asked, "Huh?"

"Hermione said that Ginny woke her up early and told her something about you two going for a morning walk." She said becoming a bit curious. She had stopped what she was doing to look at them.

"Oh, it was great!" recovered Harry. "We went through the garden and then went for a quick swim."

"That's lovely you two!" Mrs. Weasley said, her curiosity dispelled.

_Phew! That was really close. I'd better remember to thank Hermione later!_ Harry thought to himself. He then heard another voice.

_Yeah, me too._

"Ginny did you say something?" asked Harry quickly.

"Um… no. Why?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Never mind. I thought I heard you say something." Harry said, trying to sound casual. _I must be going crazy!_ Harry again thought to himself.

_Um Harry…?_ He heard the voice again. He looked up to see Ginny looking at him a little nervously. _I can hear you and I think I'm going crazy too._ Ginny said, but oddly she wasn't moving her lips.

_Ginny, if you hear me cough. I know it is stupid, but it's obvious._ Once again Harry thought.

Ginny looked at him for a moment before she gave a small cough, causing Mrs. Weasley to worry that she was choking. But Ginny brushed it off as a tickle in her throat.

"Um Ginny, can I talk to you outside?" Harry asked her.

"Of course," she answered while getting up.

They walked outside and closed the door tightly.

"That was really weird. Could you really hear what I thought?" Harry asked her.

"Every word. I sort of noticed that it is when one of us is looking at the other." Ginny replied blushing slightly. She had just revealed that she was looking, actually starring at Harry. "Do you think we should tell Hermione?"

"No, I don't think so. If we tell anyone, I would rather it be Professor Lupin." Harry answered.

"True. We had better get inside before they begin to wonder."

"Right."

They walked hand in hand inside of the house. Once they noticed everyone was looking at them, they quickly released each others' hands.

That was nearly a week ago. They had mental conversations all the time now. Harry had even once seen one of her dreams. He didn't really now how because he wasn't looking at her. It was quite a mystery. They decided to tell Moony but he couldn't explain it either. They thought it only worked when someone looked at the other, but they could carry a conversation from different rooms. It was very odd.

Today was Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was intensely crazy around the Burrow. All the girls were helping Fleur get ready while having to get ready themselves. Unfortunately, the men didn't have that life of leisure. They were given the task of setting up the back yard.

_Hey Gin? _thought Harry.

_Hey Harry. How's it going? Fleur won't stop crying. She thinks everything will turn out to be a disaster. I just got out of the shower. Hermione is getting ready to do my hair._

_Tell Fleur everything will be fine. I think my neck is a little burned. It was bloody hot out here. I'm glad the wedding isn't till later. It wont be that hot since the sun will have gone down somewhat. What time is it?_

_4:30. You have about 2 hours till the wedding. I'll let you know when there's an hour left so you can get ready._

_Alright Gin, thanks._

After that it seemed to be years before Ginny finally told him it was time.

_Go get your butt in the shower. _Harry heard in the back of his mind.

"Hey guys, there's an hour till show time." Harry announced to everyone as he headed inside.

_Thanks, Ginny. I just walked into my room. Did Fleur stop crying?_

_Yes she did and now she can't sit still. I wish I could come and see you but I don't want to spoil the surprise!_

_I'll keep my eyes closed, I promise. _

_Fine, but I swear if you look…_

_I won't. I at least won't mean too. Don't worry. _

A few moments passed and then he heard a knock.

_Close your eyes._

_Okay, they are closed._

Harry heard the door open and close. Then he heard a click which he imagined was he lock. He heard Ginny cross the room and then felt her soft lips press against his. He was so shocked that he opened his eyes temporarily, but closed them immediately. He would tell Ginny tonight, of course, that it was a total accident.

"You are a little burned. Don't worry though, your back isn't burned." Ginny said as he felt her hand on his bare back.

"I totally forgot I took my shirt off. It was so bloody hot out there earlier."

_I would kiss you but I would most likely miss,_ he thought, and heard Ginny giggle.

_Here._ Ginny gave him another kiss that lasted a few moments and then they broke apart.

"Ok, you really must get ready, Harry! I'll see you tonight." He felt her leave the bed and heard her open and close the door.

An hour later everyone was outside waiting for the wedding to start.

_Ugh. Ginny?_

_Yeah?_

_You look beautiful._

_But Harry, I'm not even outside yet! Did you peek?_

_Er… yeah._

_HARRY JAMES POTTER!_

_It was an accident._

_Oh, you are-_

Just then the music started. Every one of the bridesmaids looked pretty, but no one compared to Ginny. She looked even better than Fleur, in Harry's opinion. He watched Ginny the whole ceremony and was surprised when he heard everyone clapping. He looked around and saw Mrs. Weasley bawling and Bill and Fleur were already kissing.

Everyone got up and headed to the dinner. Harry sat next to Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. After Harry apologized, Ginny was much warmer to him. They all sat there eating, drinking, and laughing. Ginny rested her hand on Harry's thigh and Harry knew he was blushing.

_Harry, you're redder than my hair! _With that she moved her hand farther towards his inner thigh, knowing he would blush even more. She was trying to stop her laughter that was about to escape her.

_And I wonder why that is!_ "Would you like to dance Ginny?" Harry said as he stood up.

"Absolutely!" Ginny replied, grabbing his outstretched hand. He led her to the dance floor.

They danced for over fifteen minutes and then decided to take a break. Ginny sat down while Harry went to fetch some Butterbeers. After resting for about 5 minutes, Ginny nudged Harry.

"What?" he asked.

Ginny pointed towards the forest. Harry looked just in time to see Hermione pulling Ron into the forest. They both had very large grins on their faces. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

_Fancy a walk, Harry? _Ginny thought as she looked at him.

Harry looked up and nodded while smiling. They walked towards the woods and went to the river. Ginny turned around suddenly and kissed Harry very gently. It was a few moments before the kiss became more passionate. He ran his hand through her perfectly curled hair, then rested it in the small of her back After a few a air breaks, and more snogging, something very strange and painful happened.

Ginny was pushed off Harry and he heard her squeal from surprise. Harry turned to see Ron throw a good sized rock at Harry and it hit Harry in the head. He thought it odd. A rock of all things, while he had a wand which could do more damage. Harry guessed he just grabbed the first thing that came to mind in the heat of the moment. Harry staggered for a moment. Ron this time punched Harry with a very strong right hook. It made contact with the side of his head. That was the last thing he remembered before he fell down a long black tunnel.

Harry awoke in Ginny's room to the sound of screaming. He heard the voices outside of the door. They belonged to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"RONALD! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!" Shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

"RON! YOU ARE SUCH A PRAT! WE WERE ONLY KISSING! YOU KNEW WE HAVE BEEN GOING OUT!" yelled Ginny.

_Gin?_ Harry thought. The next second Ginny shot thought the door like a canon was hot up her bum. He knew she had been crying by the looks of her eyes.

"Oh Harry! Are you ok?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Harry was very disoriented. He only registered half of what she said. "Huh?" He mumbled as he felt his head. He felt two very large lumps . One of them was bleeding so he guessed that is where the rock hit him.

Ginny began to slide in and out of focus.

"Harry how about you put your head back down and –"

Harry didn't hear the rest because he blacked out again.

Harry awoke once again in Ginny's room. His head felt like any minute it would split in to. He vaguely remember what happened. The only clear memory he had was him and Ginny kissing.

He went to sit up but something was across his chest. He looked over and realized Ginny was cuddled next to him and had one arm across his chest. She still had her dress robes on from the wedding.

Harry gently moved her hand off of him. Ginny sub-consciously rolled over so she wasn't facing him. Harry sat up and his head felt about 10 times heavier. Slowly, he got out of bed and used the dresser to steady himself.

He then walked to the bathroom. When he got there what he saw in the mirror surprised him. The blood had trickled down and dried on his ear. He also had a very purple and blue fat lip. He guessed that Ron had hit him more than once. He looked a right mess!

After Harry had washed his face off and cleaned off all of the blood on his ear, he decided to return to Ginny's room. Harry carefully slid back under the covers, trying not to wake Ginny.

"Harry?" Mumbled Ginny as she sat up slightly.

"Yeah?" answered Harry.

"Are you ok? How's your head?" She asked him looking concerned. She had sat up fully now.

"It feels like it's about to fall off. What happened? Last think I remember was us snogging." He said, blushing slightly.

Ginny quickly began to summarize what happened. (It becomes boring to the reader when an event is retold so soon after the fact, if at all.) When she had gotten toward the end of her story, she was beet red with anger. "And then I hit him as hard as I could." She showed him her bruised knuckles. "Then he just sort of walked off, without saying a thing."

"Oh I can just imagine you punching Ron," he said as his smile broadened. "How did I get up here to your room?" he asked.

"Well after Ron walked off I went to find Charlie and Fred or George, the first one I came up too. So Charlie, George and I went back to you and Hermione. They helped you stand up. You were barley conscious, but once you stood up you just totally passed out. So George and Charlie just carried you in here." Ginny replied as she looked at him. She noticed that he was still slightly bleeding. "Come on, let me clean you up." She stood up and gently reached for his hand.

They walked out of Ginny's room and walked towards the bathroom. Harry sat on the toilet while Ginny gently cleaned his wound. She began to put some antibiotic ointment on it when Harry winced.

_Bloody hell! _Harry thought.

_I'm sorry. _Ginny replied.

Harry then remembered that she could hear him.

_It's ok._

Once he was all cleaned up, they went back to Ginny's room. They both climbed into bed and snuggled next to each other. Harry had his arm around her.

Ginny yawned. "Good night Harry."

"Night."

They both fell right to sleep.

Harry awoke in Ginny's room for the third time in less than twenty four hours.

He looked over to see that Ginny wasn't there. He guessed it was about 10:30 or so. They must not have woken him up seeing that he needed the rest. Harry got up and started to walk downstairs. He was holding onto his aching head gingerly as he walked into the kitchen

"Harry!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "You should be lying in bed resting!" She had rushed over to him.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. "Other than a troll-sized headache, I'm fine," he said as she looked at him. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all outside. Would you like anything to eat?" She asked him, looking concerned.

"No, I'm going to go change and head outside."

"Alright, but take it easy," she said to Harry.

After he changed, he headed outside. He finally found everyone playing some Quidditch. They were playing a game of three on three: one team was Fred, Charlie and Ginny, while the other was George, Ron, and Hermione. He laughed slightly when he saw Ron's purple eye.

It took a few moments before everyone noticed Harry was there. Once they realized it, they all flew down to see him.

"Hey Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Charlie.

"Pretty good, got a bit of a head ache." Harry answered. He was trying to avoid eye contact with Ron.

"Harry, you really should be resting." Said Hermione.

"That's exactly what Mrs. Weasley said Hermione… I'm fine! Don't worry, I wont die!" he exclaimed, giving her a playful look.

"Ok! Let's get back to the game! Harry, want to join us?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'll just watch," Harry replied sadly, plopping onto the ground

They all flew back up into the air. After about 20 minutes or so, Ginny caught the snitch. They were all celebrating as Ron flew down to Harry.

"Listen, Harry, I'm-" Ron began to say as Harry raised his hand and cut across his words.

"It's okay, Ron." Harry said patiently.

"No, it's not! I should never have done that. I mean, I saw you two snogging, and I mean she is my little sister! For a moment I thought you were taking advantage of her, but I know you really would never do such a thing. I'm sorry that I over reacted. I'm really sorry…" He looked at the ground.

"Ron, don't worry, I would never take advantage of Ginny. Besides, you have your own black eye now!" Harry said, grinning.

Ron laughed lightly for a moment, and then suddenly he started to laugh even harder.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Look at Fred and George!" He said laughing again.

Harry looked up at the twins. They were engaged in a bludger battle. The two were hitting the bludgers back and forth ferociously. Harry sat there and laughed along with Ron.

_Harry?_

_Yeah?_ He replied to Ginny as he looked up at her. She was looking at him smiling

_I have to tell you… I love you. So much._

_I love you too Ginny. I love you more than you know. Great job catching the snitch too. And I don't think I got the chance to thank you for last night, so thanks a lot._

_You're more than welcome._

They continued to stare at each other until…

"GINNY!" Fred and George yelled, but it was too late. The stray bludger had made its mark, a mark on the back of Ginny's head.

Harry ran forward as fast as he could. While he ran he pulled out his wand. He conjured the biggest, fluffiest pile of pillows any one would ever see. Ginny fell to the ground, sinking into the soft white mass, unconscious.


	4. Hogwarts: A History

A/N- Alrighty!!! Here is the long awaited chapter 4! Please review if you get a chance, i would really apprechiate it!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to my beta, Julia Holtemore! You are my hero, and i dont know what i would do with you!

Megan Elaine

Harry already had Ginny in his arms and was running back towards the house before any of them had landed. He could hear people running behind him. One caught up and he looked to see that it was Charlie. Once they reached the house, Charlie opened the door for Harry and he placed her on the couch.

"MUM!" Charlie bellowed. She came rushing in with her wand at the ready.

"What!?" she hollered back, and then noticed Harry with blood on his arm, and Ginny unconscious on the couch. "What happened?" she asked as she rushed over to her youngest child.

"She got hit with a bludger. Will she be ok, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Hermione with terror in her voice. She was on the verge of tears and looked like the only thing holding her up was Ron's tight arm around her waist.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a cracked skull. Lets get her to St. Mungo's." She grabbed a cup and muttered, "Portus!"

"Charlie you will have to hold her."

Charlie nodded, then hooked an arm under her knee's then one around her back and picked her up almost effortlessly.

"Three… Two…One." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry felt the familiar sensation of a jerk behind the navel. After a few moments, they landed in the lobby of St. Mungo's, which had materialized moments before. Everyone rushed over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Molly Weasley. My daughter here" - She gestured to the unconscious redhead in Charlie's arms – "got hit with a bludger," she said quite calmly. Harry surmised that she had practice being calm in these situations because of the twins.

"Alright, just set her here," she said as she waved her wand and a stretcher appeared.

With another wave of her wand, Ginny disappeared. "She has been sent just down the corridor to your left. A nurse or doctor will be with you shortly." She told them with a small smile as she turned to the next patient.

All seven of them went as directed. Everyone but Harry and Charlie sat down. The two began to pace back and forth. After about 10 minutes Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron. He put his elbows on his knees and set his head in his hands.

"Harry, she'll be fine," Hermione sniffled. "I'm sure they mended her skull immediately. They might want to keep her for a concussion though." Harry couldn't decide if she was reassuring him or herself.

"I know. Don't you remember, the same thing happened to me? I'm still worried, though, and I just don't want her to wake up alone," he said sounding worried.

"How could I forget? We sat with you for hours. Well, I sat next to you while Ron lay in the bed next to you!" she said with a smirk. "They will give us an update soon. I'm sure of it," She said with a warm smile.

"Yeah I-"

"Molly Weasley?" A man dressed in lime green came out. When he saw Mrs. Weasley get up, he walked over to her. "Are you Ginevra Weasley's mother?

"Yes, how is she doing?" She asked concerned.

"She's fine. We mended her skull, but we want to watch her overnight. She is still asleep, but should be waking up at any moment. You may see her, but no more than 3 at a time, please. Once she is discharged we want her lying in bed resting for at least a week. Absolutely no Quidditch for three weeks." He told her with a stern voice. "You may follow me." He was much politer this time. He began to walk down the hall.

Mr. Weasley - who had shown up right as the doctor was explaining - Mrs. Weasley and Charlie followed the doctor. After about 20 minutes or so, Charlie and Mr. Weasley came back.

"Fred, George, you boys can go see her. She's still asleep." He said as he sat down, removed his glasses, and cleaned them on his shirt.

Ten more minutes passed, but to Harry it seemed like an eternity. The twins came back and sat down.

"Ron, you and Hermione can go now." Harry said as he rubbed his eyes.

"No, Harry, its fine. Go with Ron. I'll wait." Hermione replied, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"No. Go with Ron, please. Just go ahead."

"Okay." She said with a small smile.

Harry sat with his head in his hands, thinking. He remembered the same thing had happened to him only months prior. After about 15 minutes, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley came back.

"Harry, dear, you can go see Ginny now. She is beginning to stir." She said to him, tousling his hair fondly.

Harry immediately got up and bolted towards her room. He got there and stood in her door. Mrs. Weasley was right, she was just starting to stir. She didn't have her eyes open or anything, but she was moving slightly.

"H…Ha…Harry? Where's Harry?" She asked in a whisper. Her eyes were only half open, and she looked quite disoriented.

He rushed to her bedside and sat on the edge.

"I'm here Gin." He said as he gently wiggled his hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze which Harry returned. "How do you feel?"

"A little numb honestly. My neck is sore, too. When can I go home?"

"They want you to stay overnight. You're going to have to stay in bed for at least a week once you get home. Oh, and no Quidditch for three weeks." He told her with a smirk and a wink. She groaned but smiled.

"Are you saying that I have to stay in this white, plain room by myself?" She asked, looking sad.

"I'll… I'll stay with you." He said quietly blushing to a deep crimson. He then added quickly, "that is if you want me to!"

_I would love you too,_ she thought with a small smile.

"I'll go let them know. Be right back." He walked out to where everyone sat. "She's awake. She um, ugh." He began to blush once again. "She asked me to stay with her tonight." He said while starring at his feet and shifting from one foot to another nervously.

"We'll both stay," Mrs. Weasley said. She stood up and put a very motherly arm around his shoulders. "I want you lot to go home tonight and get some sleep. Harry and I can get her home tomorrow. Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

"Listen to your mother. We all need some sleep." Mr. Weasley said wearily. "I'll see you boys and Hermione at home. Let's all say a quick good-bye to Ginny. Fred, George, let's go first." They all stood up and walked to Ginny's room. After a short five minutes, they came back said their good-byes to Harry and Mrs. Weasley then left with a _CRACK_. Ron, Hermione, and Charlie then went to say their good-byes.

"Bye mate, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Harry." Followed Hermione.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said rubbing his eyes. He was awfully tired.

"Bye Harry." Said Charlie.

"Bye."

When the Weasleys had taken their leave, Harry got up and walked back to Ginny's room. Mrs. Weasley was already in her room by then. Ginny was propped up on a pillow, smiling and blabbering away to her mother. She gave him a big smile when she saw him at her door.

"Hey Harry!" She said happily.

"Hey Gin. How are you?" He asked her while he sat down next to her bed.

"Bored. I can't wait to get out of here! How about you?" She asked as she put her hand on his.

"I'm a bit tired honestly. And besides, after you leave here you are going to be in bed still." He said with a large smirk.

Right as she opened her mouth to retort the healer-in-training came in.

"How are you feeling, Miss Weasley?" She asked as she checked Ginny's pulse, waved her wand, and then gently prodded her with it.

"Pretty good. I would be great but I'm being poked." She said teasingly.

"I'm sorry miss. I just had to run some tests. You will be all set to leave first thing tomorrow morning. You need to rest now. I'll just leave this here for you. (She set a goblet on the table) Please drink it all." She smiled at the three then left.

"Come on dear, you heard the nurse. Drink up." Mrs. Weasley said as she picked up the goblet and handed it to her daughter.

"Ugh, I hate drinking this stuff." She replied as she downed the whole goblet. She had a look of utter disgust on her face as she set the empty goblet on the table. "Good n…" She didn't have the chance to finish because she fell right to sleep.

Harry chuckled to himself as he watched her. Her face fell in mid-sentence and next thing he knew, she was asleep.

"Harry, I'm going to go get some tea, would you like some?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

"No thanks Mrs. Weasley." He said with a small smile. She walked out of the room. Harry got up slightly, kissed Ginny's forehead and whispered, "Night." Less than ten minutes later, Mrs. Weasley returned. She smiled at the sight before her. Harry had fallen asleep with his head in his arm's while holding her daughter's hand.

Harry awoke with a start. He looked around, trying to reorient himself and figure out where he was. Mrs. Weasley wasn't to be seen, but Ginny was sitting up and smiling at him. Harry quickly figured out why he woke so quickly - she was poking him and giggling. He smiled and started to poke her back, which got her laughing even harder.

"Well good morning." He said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning! Took you long enough to wake up. I thought I'd have to get a cup of water." She said, continuing to giggle

"Well I'm glad you didn't! How did you sleep?" He asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Excellent, I'm ready to get out of here!" She made an attempt to stand, but Harry gently pushed her back onto the bed before she had a chance to try and escape.

"Hold on, Gin! We'd better wait for the healer before you just run off." He replied with a smirk.

"Ugh! I would like to see you sitting here and not wanting to get up." She said, starting to turn a shade of red - not a good sign.

"Now, now. I have had my fill of being in the hospital wing! Would you like me to re-tell them?" He continued before she could reply. "First year there was the Sorcerers Stone." He was counting them off on his fingers. "Second year where I had to re-grow all of the bones in my arm. Third year when I fell off my broom and then after the dementors nearly kissed me by the lake. Fourth year there was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fifth year was the Department of Mysteries where practically everyone was in the hospital wing. And finally, last year which I was in there for the same reason as you; A bludger to the head courtesy of the biggest git ever! See! I've been in there at least once every year." He ended it with a smirk and Ginny quickly shut her mouth.

Mrs. Weasley popped her head in the door-way. "Ginny, are you ready to go now?" She asked.

"You bet! I can't wait to go home." She jumped out of bed, swayed, was caught by (This is called passive voice. I'll leave it here for now for humor's sake, but it's best to avoid it. "Harry caught her" would be correct) Harry, and set back down on the bed. "I'm fine! I'm fine! I just got up too fast." She stood up again but this time more slowly. "Ok, let's go."

"Ginny, Harry, we aren't going to the Burrow. We're going to Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley said sadly.

"But, mum, why?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, the Order doesn't think that it is safe at our house for a while. All of your things have been sent to Hogwarts already. Since neither of you have your apparition license yet, we are going via the Floo Network." She said as they walked towards the lobby. Once they reached the fireplace she said, "Harry you go first. I'll send Ginny second incase she gets a bit wobbly. I'll go after Ginny. Is that alright with you two?"

"Yeah sure," Harry said as he grabbed a pinch of Floo powder. He said very clearly, "Hogwarts!" and disappeared with a flash of green flames. Once the spinning stopped, Harry walked out of the fireplace – or fell, more like - brushed himself off and then was greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. Try not to soil my rug," she said nonchalantly, writing on a piece of parchment. She looked up. "Potter, what happened to your face?"

Harry let out a chuckle and then replied, "Ask Ron." Right as he said that, Ginny appeared in the fireplace. She, as Mrs. Weasley predicted, stumbled. Harry with his quick Quidditch reflexes caught her by the waist. Once she was upright again, Harry still had a firm arm around her incase she tripped again. A few moments later Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello Minerva. How have you been?" She asked politely.

"Hello Molly. I have been alright. Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are waiting for you in the entrance hall." She said to Harry and Ginny, and then turned her focus back to Mrs. Weasley. "How have you been?"

Harry and Ginny walked together to the entrance hall to greet the other two. As they rounded the corner they saw Hermione and Ron sitting next to each other.

"Hey you two, what have you been up to?" Ginny asked them.

"Nothing really, just waiting for you lot. " Said a very happy Hermione. Harry guessed she was smiling because of the way she was sitting. Hermione was so close to Ron that they were almost on top of each other, and Ron had a tight arm around her waist. Harry saw Ginny trying to suppress a giggle.

_Wow. About time don't you think? And what is this! Ron showing his affection out in the open? Oh my! _Ginny thought to Harry as she finally giggled.

They heard footsteps coming up behind them. They all turned to see Mrs. Weasley walking up to them. "Ginny, dear, let's get you resting." Mrs. Weasley said as she reached her daughter.

"Mum, I'm fine really!" Ginny knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she really didn't want to just sit around.

"Ginevra Weasley, do not argue with me. You are going to follow the healer's orders and that is final!" Mrs. Weasley was beginning to grow red in the face so Ginny quickly shut her mouth seeing as she was about to argue.

"Okay, okay, but can I sit in the common room with them?" She asked as she gestured to the trio.

"Yes, but you lot aren't staying in your dorms. All of them are closed for summer cleaning. Ginny and Hermione will stay in the Head Girl dorm and Ron and Harry will stay in the Head Boy dorm."

"Ok, where are they?" asked a thoroughly trilled Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall will show you all after a quick lunch.' Mrs. Weasley headed towards the Great Hall, leaving everyone to follow her in her wake.

After lunch in the Great Hall, which only had one small table, Professor McGonagall led the teens to their dorms. It ended up being just down the hall from the Prefect bathroom. It was behind a portrait of a vase of flowers.

Once they went through the picture, there were two doors. One door had "Head Girl" written in cursive, and on the other had "Head Boy" written in block letters. They headed to the boy's dorm first.

They walked into what looked like the Gryffindor common room. It was almost an exact replica, but smaller. There were 2 couches, 3 chairs, and a roaring fire place. To the right through an arch way was a kitchen. There was an adorable iron cast table and chairs. Professor McGonagall said that in the kitchen all you have to do was say what you would like to eat and it would appear. Ron was very pleased at this.

After thoroughly inspecting the kitchen and common room, they headed to the bedroom. Professor McGonagall changed it slightly to accommodate the two boys. There were to large beds, two desks, two enormous closets, two dressers and two longs mirrors. The girl's dorm was exactly the same but it seemed a bit more girly. There were prettier window treatments and doorway hangings.

Once they had finished the tour, they headed to the girls dorm so that Ginny could rest. The trio sat around the fire talking while Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch.

Hermione stood up and stretched. "Well I'm off to bed then." She said with a smile but didn't move towards the bedroom. Ron also stood up and stretched.

"Well goodnight Hermione." He said with a small grin.

"I think I'll just carry Gin to her bed so she will be more comfortable." Harry said feeling slightly awkward with the couple. He gently picked up the sleeping Ginny and carried her to her room. He pulled back the covers and put her into her bed. She turned over as Harry pulled her covers back over her.

Once he knew that Ginny was situated, he headed back out of the room. Harry gasped loudly at the sight before him. Standing in the middle of the common room was Ron and Hermione snogging very passionately. They weren't aware of his presence, so Harry cleared his throat as loudly as possible. The couple jumped away from one another like they were each on fire. They turned so red in the face that Harry was certain they would explode. They both silently looked at their shoes, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Um, well I best get to bed then. Night Ron, Harry." Hermione all but ran to her dorm. Once she got there she slammed her door closed, opened it again, whispered "Sorry" and gently closed it again. Harry couldn't hold it in anymore, so he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he had to hold his sides.

"S…Sor…Sorry?" Harry managed to splutter out between laughs, wiping his eyes. To Harry, it felt like he hadn't had a good laugh in a while. After a few moments he regained his composure - much to Ron's relief, who had been shifting awkwardly on his feet throughout Harry's outburst - and started to head back to their dorm. Ron was still very red from embarrassment. He got into bed without saying another word.

The next day consisted of many games of Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess. Ron beat Harry every time in chess, but Harry didn't really mind. He knew he wasn't the best at it seeing as Harry had never beaten Ron before. As for Ginny, she mostly laid on the couch or on the floor by the fire. Ron and Hermione would disappear mysteriously for periods of time. Ginny told Harry that she caught them snogging in the kitchen once and couldn't stop laughing for over twenty minutes.

After a full week of recovery, Ginny was finally free. The four spent their days out on the grounds or swimming. One Saturday the four were swimming when they decided to play a game of chicken. Ginny got onto Harry's shoulder's while Hermione got on Ron's. They were all laughing and having a good time trying to knock each other over when Harry kicked Ron under the water. This caused Hermione to tumble off when Ron went down. Harry let Ginny slid off his shoulders; They were both celebrating their win.

"Hey! You cheated!" Laughed Ron as he shook his head like a wet puppy.

"Well that's chicken. Face it, your sister beat you, Ron!" Ginny giggled and smirked at him. Ron opened his mouth to retort but Ginny splashed a face full of water at him, continuing to laugh. The four splashed around until it was starting to get dark.

"Alright, I'm cold! Let's go inside." Said Hermione as she got out of the water and conjoured four huge warm, fluffy towels.

"You're right. Let's head in." said Ron as he dried off.

_Do you want to go in? _asked Harry.

_Not really, let's stay out here for a little while. _Replied Ginny.

"Hey, you two go in. We're going to sit out here and talk." Ginny told the two.

Ron suspiciously opened his mouth to say something but Hermione grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the castle. "Alright. See you two later!" She said over her shoulder.

Ginny and Harry got out and started to dry off. Once they were in warm clothes, courtesy of Harry, they started to walk to their favorite tree. They sat down and Harry put an arm around her shoulders. The two just sat there and enjoyed the company of the other while watching the sun go down.

Ginny turned to Harry and said, "I love you." She set her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the sunset.

Harry kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too."


End file.
